ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 22nd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 22nd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 19, 1995 and broadcast on NBC. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Wendy Riche (executive producer), Shelley Curtis (supervising producer), Francesca James (supervising producer), Jerry Balme (coordinating producer), Bob Bardo (coordinating producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (producer)' *All My Children'' - Felicia Minei Behr (executive producer) Nancy Horwich (coordinating producer), Lisa de Cazotte (coordinating producer), Terry Cacavio (supervising producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ken Corday (executive producer), Tom Langan (co-executive producer), Janet Spellman-Drucker (coordinating producer), Jeanne Haney (senior coordinating producer), Stephen Wyman (supervising producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), David Shaughnessy (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''All My Children - Christopher Goutman, Henry Kaplan, Conal O'Brien, James A. Baffico, Barbara M. Simmons, Shirley Simmons, Robin Maizes, Sybil Weinberger''' *''Another World'' - Bob Schwarz, Michael Eilbaum, Linda Barker Laundra, Janet Andrews, Mary Madeiras, Carol Sedwick *''As the World Turns'' - Paul Lammers, Maria Wagner, Dan Hamilton, Charles C. Dyer, Larry Carpenter, Joel Aronowitz, Michael Kerner *''One Life to Live'' - Jill Mitwell, Peter Miner, David Pressman, Lonny Price, Gary Tomlin, Frank Valentini, Jim McDonald, Jamie Howarth, Tracy Casper Lang, Mary-Kelly Weir, James Sayegh *''The Young and the Restless'' - Heather Hill, Frank Pacelli, Mike Denney, Kathryn Foster, Randy Robbins, Betty Rothenberg, Sally McDonald, Dan Brumett, Robbin Phillips Writing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Claire Labine, Matt Labine, Eleanor Labine, Ralph Ellis, Meg Bennett, Michele Val Jean, Lewis Arlt, Stephanie Braxton, Karen Harris, Judith Pinsker''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon, Megan McTavish, Hal Corley, Frederick Johnson, N. Gail Lawrence, Jeff Beldner, Karen Lewis, Elizabeth Smith, Michelle Patrick, Bettina F. Bradbury, Ralph Wakefield, Pete T. Rich *''One Life to Live'' - Michael Malone, Josh Griffith, Jean Passanante, Becky Cole, David Colson, Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold, Christopher Whitesell, Mike Cohen *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell, Kay Alden, Jerry Birn, John F. Smith, Trent Jones, Eric Freiwald, Janice Ferri, Rex M. Best, James Houghton, Michael Minnis Lead Actor *'WIN: Justin Deas (Buzz Cooper, ''Guiding Light)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, All My Children) *Brad Maule (Tony Jones, General Hospital) *Michael Zaslow (Roger Thorpe, Guiding Light) Lead Actress *'WIN: Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, ''One Life to Live)' *Leslie Charleson (Monica Quartermaine, ''General Hospital) *Marj Dusay (Alexandra Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Maeve Kinkead (Vanessa Reardon, Guiding Light) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children Supporting Actor *'WIN: Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, ''Guiding Light)' *Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Keith Hamilton Cobb (Noah Keefer, All My Children) *Rick Hearst (Alan-Michael Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Roger Howarth (Todd Manning, One Life to Live) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Rena Sofer (Lois Cerullo, ''General Hospital)' *Jean Carol (Nadine Cooper, ''Guiding Light) *Melina Kanakaredes (Eleni Andros, Guiding Light) *Sydney Penny (Julia Santos, All My Children) *Jacklyn Zeman (Bobbie Spencer, General Hospital) Younger Actor *'WIN: Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Jason Biggs (Pete Wendell, ''As the World Turns) *Bryan Buffington (Bill Lewis, Guiding Light) *Tommy Michaels (Tim Dillon, All My Children) Younger Actress *'WIN: Sarah Michelle Gellar (Kendall Hart, ''All My Children)' *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, ''General Hospital) *Rachel Miner (Michelle Bauer, Guiding Light) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) Lifetime Achievement Ted Corday and Betty Corday Creative Arts Outstanding Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Brian W. McRae, Tony Girolami''' *''All My Children'' - Dan Kinsley, Donna Larson, Thomas Winberry *''General Hospital'' - Thomas W. Markle, Mark Buxbaum, Roger Dalton *''The Young and the Restless'' - Ray Thompson, Bill Roberts Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Another World - Carole Severson Weiss, Ron Brawer, Susan-Beth Markowitz, John Henry Kreitler, Wes Boatman, Barry De Vorzon, Richard Hazard, Rick Rhodes, Robert Sands, Edward Dzubak''' *''As the World Turns'' - Michael Licari (composer), Lenny Azzarello (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Jill Diamond (music director/principal arranger), Richard Hazard (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Robert Bard (music director), Anthony Smythe (composer), Wes Boatman (composer), Donovan Sylvest (music director) *''Days of our Lives'' - D. Brent Nelson, Dominic Messinger, Ken Corday, Cory Lerios, Stephen Reinhardt, John D'Andrea, Ken Heller, Amy Evans Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Chris Mauro (electronic camera), Joe Puleo (electronic camera), Paul Martens (electronic camera), Len Walas (senior video), Howard Zweig (technical director), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Greg Saccaro (electronic camera), Robert Bellairs (electronic camera), Trevor Thompson (electronic camera), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director)' *''As the World Turns - John Hannel (electronic camera), Fred Shimizu (electronic camera), John Kokinis (video control), Bob Squittieri (video control), Laurence Deschenes (electronic camera), Tim Patryk (electronic camera), Nancy Stevenson (technical director), Alex Ciecierski (technical director), Dave Hersh (electronic camera) *''Guiding Light'' - Robert F. Eastman (technical director), Bill Vignari (senior video control), Tom Stallone (electronic camera), Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video control), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), Michael Jarocki (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Ruth A. Wells (art director), Roger Mooney (production designer), John C. Kenny Jr. (art director)' *'WIN: The Young and the Restless - William Hultstrom (production designer), Norman Wadell (art director), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Richard Harvey (set decorator), Sy Tomashoff (production designer), Jack Forrestel (art director), Lee Moore (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Robert Miller''' *''Another World'' - Margarita Delgado, Charles Schoonmaker *''One Life to Live'' - Sally Lesser, Susan Gammie, Daniel Lawson Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jim Jewell, Fred Rodey''' *''All My Children'' - Roger Haenelt, Jack Hierl, Nat Rogers *''The Young and the Restless'' - Rafael Gertel, Stephen Pierron, Dan Brumett, Marc Beruti Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Roy Carch (post-production mixer), Glen Heil (post-production mixer), David Gordon (boom operator), Alan James (post-production mixer), Ashley Howe (post-production mixer), Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Stan Talarek (boom operator), Vincent Senatore (boom operator), Mel Jackson (boom operator), Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Dino Santoro (boom operator), Dick Roes (post-production mixer), Serge Ossorguine (principal sound effects technician)' *''As the World Turns - Hal Schur (production mixer), Steve Shatkin (post-production mixer), Roy Halee Jr. (production mixer), John Zavocki (boom operator), Gregory Cordone (boom operator), Sidney Bean (sound effects technician), John Spagnola (boom operator), Jerry Sullivan (boom operator), Bob Mackler (post-production mixer), Michael Mcgrath (production mixer), Irv Elias (production mixer) *''General Hospital'' - Jon Hoag (production mixers), Fred Fryrear (boom operator), Christina Tyson (boom operator), Sandy Massone (principal sound effects technician), Paulette Cronkhite (boom operator), Gary Bressler (production mixers), Willie Earl (boom operator), Terry Fountain (production mixers), Sylvia Almstadt (boom operator) *''Guiding Light'' - Anthony Valentino (boom operator), William J. Van Den Noort (post-production mixers), Thomas J. Bornkamp (post-production mixers), Robert Drew Primrose (boom operator), Tim Pankewicz (production mixer), Ed Dolan (production mixer), Richard Sens Jr. (post-production mixers), Joe Gallant (principal sound effects technician), Jon Hopkins (production mixer), Anthony Butch Inglese (production mixer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Lanky Linstrot (production mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Manuel Moreno (sound effects), Donald Henderson (music mixer), Brian Cunneen (boom operator), Tommy Persson (production mixer), Otto Svoboda (production mixer), Peter Mallard (sound effects), Bob Marencovich (production mixer) Outstanding Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Joseph Cola, Helen M. Gallagher, Paul Gebbia, Sue Saccavino, Carlos Yeaggy''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Lucia Bianca, John Damiani, Gail Hopkins, Nina Wells *''General Hospital'' - Rose Davison, Wendy Pennington Holz, Cyndilee Rice, Donna Messina Armogida Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''I Never Believed In Love from Another World - A.J. Gundell (composer/lyricist), Gloria Sklerov (composer/lyricist)' *''As the World Turns - Brian McKnight (lyricist), Earl Rose (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Bill Cunliffe (composer), Vivian Rhodes (lyricist), Patsy Meyer (lyricist), John Henry Kreitler (lyricist) *''General Hospital'' - Martin Davich (composer), Maribeth Derry (lyricist) Outstanding Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''Storytime - Jacques Dupuy''' *''All My Children'' - Nancy Paladine (graphic artists/title designer), Laura Tolkow (graphic artists/title designer) *''Martha Stewart Living'' - Gael Towey Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Zora Sloan, Terrie Velazquez Owen''' *''Another World'' - Joyce Sica, Stanley Hall, Annette Bianco *''General Hospital'' - Dale Miller, Kimber Lee Anderson, Cathrine A. Marcotte, Robin Rollins Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 14 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Another World'' - 5 Nominations / 2 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 6 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''Days of our Lives'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 14 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 14 Nominations / 4 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 6 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 9 Nominations / 1 Win Category:Daytime Emmys